


Re:Starting Life In Another World From Twelve

by The_Appa_Man



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Character turned young!, Comedy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Appa_Man/pseuds/The_Appa_Man
Summary: One fine morning, Subaru wakes up just to find he is looking like a twelve year old. Confused at his state, Subaru tries to find out how this happened to him (Takes place between arc 2 and arc 3).
Relationships: Beatrice/Natsuki Subaru, Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1: Just another day at the Roswaal Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> About a week ago, I held a discussion at reddit, asking for some fanfic suggestions from everyone. I got many great responses there and many others also took topics from that post to makes some amazing fanfics. I picked up the suggestion given by u/nimnimn about Subaru waking up as a 12 year old, so thanks for the idea dude. Also, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me in the comments. This is just the beginning part ( there will be about 4-5 chapters). With that, enjoy :) (More notes at the end).

It sounded as if someone screamed, as if they had seen something weird, something unbelievable.

[Subaru: “Mmmhh…”]

As the boy got up, rubbing his eyes, he had a strange feeling inside.

[Subaru: _Is it morning already? What was that voice just now?_ ]

Rubbing his eyes, he felt something really different about himself.

[Subaru: “Why do my clothes feel so loose today…? Am I not eating enough?”]

Another odd feeling lingered.

[Subaru: “My voice… It sounds unusual for some reason… Did I catch a cold?”]

[???: “Su... Su... Subaru-kun…”]

[Subaru: “Hmmm..”]

Still rubbing his eyes, as he turned his head around, he saw a certain maid with azure blue hair standing near the gate. Not expecting the guest, he let out a shriek.

[Subaru: “Waaaaah!! What is it Rem!?What are you doing in my room this early in the morning?”]

He expected an answer, but the maid looked too surprised to give a reply to anything asked at the moment.

[Subaru: “Wh-what happened? Is something wrong?”]

[Rem: “…”]

The maid glared at him.

[Rem: “Y... Your... face and… body…, it actually worked…”]

The boy grabbed his cheeks with his hands and rubbed them around.

[Subaru: “Is something wrong with my face?”]

Rem just kept staring. Closely, sternly.

.

.

.

[Subaru: “Hey Rem, you are seriously scaring me right now.”]

She came close to him. Slowly…

And embraced him in her arms.

[Rem: “Aww, young Subaru-kun is soooo cute.”]

[Subaru: “Wh…Wait! Stop! What are you doing? Stop! Let me go. Uuuuuuuh.”]

With much effort, he got away from her grip and ran out.

.

.

[Subaru: “Haah… haah…”]

[Subaru: “Huh!”]

As he ran out, his eyes fell upon the window glass. And when he saw his reflection…

[Subaru: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………………….”]

It was just another typical day at the Roswaal manor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sitting in the library which was supposed to be guarded by her, the little girl was reading a book. She wore a pink dress and had golden hair with round twirls, which made her look immensely cute. They swayed around a bit, as if someone was trying to touch them. It was a bad omen for her.

[???: “Why does Betty feel like some annoying problem is about to arrive?”]

[???: “Well, if it is a problem, then it could only be one person I suppose.”]

As the girl sat on her chair encircled by numerous bookshelves with books full of forbidden knowledge, she heard the sound of the doorknob turning.

_Clink_

[Subaru: “Beakooooo… Look what happened to me…”]

As she had expected, a bug had entered the room.

[Beatrice: “What is wrong with you, entering Betty’s place without permission. You need to be taught manners I suppose.”]

[Subaru: “Hey! Can you focus at the absurdity of the situation for once? Can’t you see what has happened to me?”]

Beatrice observed the boy from head to toe. After all he was not wrong. The tall but short legged 17-year-old looked like a 12-year-old, no greater in size than her.

.

.

Still…

[Beatrice: “Is there really any problem I suppose? As far as Betty’s eyes can see, there is no problem with you in fact.”]

[Subaru: “Wait really… Was all that a dream then?”]

He looked at his tiny palms. No way it could be a dream.

[Subaru: “Come on, there is something wrong with me, can’t you see, I look like a small child of your age.”]

[Beatrice: “Ghk..”]

Subaru felt as if he heard something snap.

[Beatrice: “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘a small child of Betty’s age’? Do you think betty is some child I suppose? You irritate me to no end.”]

The little spirit raised her hand. Subaru knew what this meant.

[Subaru: “Hey, hey, wait! Don’t brush me off like this. I woke up this morning just to find myself in the body of my younger self. And I don’t know how this happened. I can’t go in front of anyone else like this. Please, I can only rely on your help right now.”]

Hearing his plea, Beatrice stopped her magic. She will throw him out later for sure.

[Beatrice: “Huff..”]

Subaru looked at her intently, seeking an answer.

[Beatrice: “Listen, whatever has happened to you has nothing to do with Betty.”]

The boy tensed up. He expected that Beatrice had some hand in this, trying to take revenge on him for his daily mischiefs. But if she was not responsible for his current state, then-

[Subaru: “Then how can this happen to me? This must be someone’s trick probably.”]

He was pissed. It must be someone who did not like the feat that he achieved by defeating the Ulgarms. Therefore, the person must have transformed him to tick him off.

.

.

The girl was a bit confused as how to explain it without getting herself involved. She didn’t know how to say it, but she tried.

[Beatrice: “As far as Betty’s knowledge is concerned, only one person could have done this I suppose. A certain clown in fact.”]

Subaru eyes went wide. He understood what that statement meant. ‘A certain clown’ can be no one other than the owner of the mansion.

[Subaru: _Damn that Roswaal! What is he trying to do this time?_ ]

He turned towards Beatrice.

[Subaru: “Come with me, we need to find out from him what did he do to me.”]

[Beatrice: “Why should Betty go with you? Has Betty not told you that she cannot leave the forbidden library I suppose? And then again, Betty has no interest in meeting that clown in fact.”]

[Subaru: “…. Come on! You can’t leave me in the dark like this. You have to help me out of this problem. It’s not like you have never gone out of the library before. You have lunch and dinner with us every day in the dining hall, and you were also present in the village to help me during the mabeast incident”]

[Beatrice: “Betty still does not get how that makes her indebted to help you I suppose. Betty goes out of her library to eat because she wants to and helped you out because Bubby insisted in fact.”]

[Subaru: “….”]

[Beatrice: “You heard what Betty had to say. Now you can go away I suppose. Betty can’t tolerate bugs in the library anymore. Shoo Shoo.”]

Beatrice held her hand out and waved it forward and backwards as if indicating Subaru to get lost.

Tired of trying to convince her, Subaru went out of the room.

[Subaru: _Huh, looks like I will have figure something out myself._ ]

Suddenly, he realized something.

[Subaru: _Wait a second…_ ]

.

.

When the door closed in front of her, the spirit let out a sigh of relief. She was sure that she will not be dragged into this any further and can relax now. Yes, no one will be coming back again to bother her again.

.

.

That’s when the door opened once again.

[Beatrice: “Ghhhhhh…!! WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU I SUPPOSE?!! Did Betty not ask you to leave?”]

Stare…

[Beatrice: “What are you trying to do?”]

Stare…

[Beatrice: “Do…Do you think you can intimidate Betty like that? Such puny tricks have no effect on Betty in fact.”]

[Subaru: “Beatrice… I want to ask you something before leaving.”]

[Beatrice: “What is it?”]

[Subaru: “How did you figure out that the person responsible from my current state is Roswaal so easily. Also isn’t it a bit weird that even after seeing what has happened to me, you showed almost no sign of shock. It was almost as if-”]

[Beatrice: *Gulp*]

He got her figured out. Now he will demand help from her, she was sure of it.

[Beatrice: _Why, why must Betty get involved in all of this I suppose._ ]

[Subaru: “-Almost as if you were anticipating something like this to happen to me.”]

No, she will not yield so easily.

[Beatrice: “Huh, what are you talking about I suppose? How can you blame all that on Betty without any proof?”]

[Subaru: “Shut up! I know now that you had an idea of this happening to me. Now you will have to help me out of this.”]

[Beatrice: “Hmph, even if Betty had an idea about it, she is not obliged to help you.”]

Subaru knew this would be coming. And for such a situation, only one old trick would work.

[Subaru: “Yeah, you’re right, you are not at all obliged to help me at all.”]

With a grin on his face, he turned back and walked towards the door, while continuing his talk.

[Subaru: “Which is why I am going to ask assistance from Puck. I am sure he will help me. Oh, how disappointed he will be with you, when he realizes that you could have saved me from all this trouble by warning me beforehand, but chose not to.”]

As soon as he put his hand on the doorknob-

.

.

[Beatrice: “F-Fine…, Betty will help you… I suppose. Just don’t tell Bubby…”]

Subaru had a devilish simile on his face.

[Subaru: _Hehe, just as planned. Now let’s see what Roswaal is upto._ ]

With this he opened the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A calm breeze blew over the lush green garden of the Roswaal manor. The garden was so vast that it was capable of accommodating all the villagers of the nearby village. As the wind blew, the silver hair of a certain half-elf girl swayed in it, as if being caressed by the wind. The girl, with a smile so sweet that could melt the harshest of hearts, was laughing and talking with her small glowing friends. Her amethyst eyes, which looked like beautiful pools of lavender, sparkled with joy. Talking with her spirit friends was a thing she waited for every day.

Not too far away from her was a little cat, who floated in the air playing around, while also keeping an eye on the girl. Puck, or the Beast of End as the legends called him, was relaxing and enjoying the sunlight when- 

[???: “Umm…”]

He turned around to see a blue haired maid standing in front of him, with her head bent down as if trying to apologize for something.

[Rem: “Pardon my intrusion, Great Spirit-sama. I apologize for disturbing you during your leisure hours but there is something really important that Rem needs to know.”]

[Puck: _Of all my years of stay in this mansion, this is the first time this maid has come to talk with me, isn’t it? Is something wrong? Hmmm._ ]

[Puck: “Hey there, your name was Rem….right? Is there any problem?”]

[Rem: “Yes, you are right. That is my name. Rem is honored that her name is known to a great spirit like you, but right now I came here for a little help. I wanted to ask something from Emilia-sama, but seeing that she is busy with her morning routine I thought it would be rude to interrupt her, so I decided I would rather ask you as you are always around her.”]

[Puck: “Sure, go on.”]

[Rem: “Once again, pardon me, but have you seen a little kid walking around this area?”]

[Puck: “A little kid?”]

[Rem: “Yes, he should be around the age of… ummm… twelve, yes that’s right, a twelve-year-old, and his face is quite similar to Subaru-kun.”]

[Puck: “A twelve-year-old who looks like Subaru huh… I don’t think I have seen someone like that.”]

[Rem: “Oh…”]

She looked disappointed.

[Puck: “Aaah, but if you want, I can go around and check for him once Lia is done with her morning activities. Won’t take me much long to find him if he is within the mansion’s premises.”]

[Rem: “No, it’s fine if you don’t know, you don’t have to trouble yourself with it. I’ll find him myself.”]

Saying that, Rem hurried inside the mansion, her eyes still searching for the kid.

[Puck: _Hmmm…., now this is interesting, I actually want to know what’s going on._ ]

He turns towards Emilia.

[Puck: _But I can’t leave Lia alone, so I’ll wait for her to wrap up._ ]

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[???: “Beatrice-sama, although Ram knows that you live inside the library alone, you should not bring poor kids from the village inside the mansion without Roswaal-sama’s permission.”]

As soon as Subaru walked out of the library with Beatrice, he saw a certain maid standing in front of them. The maid looked similar to Rem, the only difference being her pink hair and her flat chest. After all, both of them were twin sisters.

She didn’t recognize Subaru, and was inspecting him, trying to understand why would Beatrice bring such a filthy looking kid inside the mansion.

[Ram: “Where did you even bring him from? He smells as if he is from a Foster Home.”]

[Subaru: “Wait, what do you mean by ‘smells like he is from a Foster Home’? What do Foster Homes smell like?”]

Ram glared down upon him.

[Ram: “Disappointment.”] 

Subaru backed up a bit. Whatever his age or form is, Ram is probably never going to go easy on him.

[Subaru: _She does not know it’s me? Well, I can use this as an advan-_ ]

Ram caught hold of his hand and started to take him away even though Subaru resisted.

[Subaru: “Hey, hey wait! Where are you taking me?”]

[Ram: “Listen kid, Ram does not know how you got inside the mansion, but you will have to go back. Ram has no time to babysit you, after all, she has to go and look for a certain dog who has gone into hiding while trying to escape from his daily duties.”]

[Subaru: Th-That’s me, I am Subaru]

[Ram: Huh…]

She glared at him.

[Ram: “Listen, it’s okay, alright. Life can be hard sometimes, Ram knows that. Although you don’t look any better, you should still not try to compare yourself with filth. Now go back. There might be people looking for you.”]

[Subaru: “Hey, I am serious Ram, it’s me. Look at my eyes.”]

[Beatrice: “He is telling the truth in fact. He is the troublesome kid; Betty can confirm that.”]

[Ram: “Then how will you explain his state.”]

[Subaru: “Leave my hand first, I’ll tell you what happened.”]

After escaping her clutches, Subaru explained everything that happened since early morning to Ram. How he woke up in a younger body, and how Roswaal has some hand in it.

It took a while to convince her, but she understood his situation.

.

.

[Ram: “Hmmm, that explains why looking at you reminded Ram of garbage, even though she had not seen Barusu today, because you are Barusu.”]

[Subaru: “Yes, I am Subaru, and you are going too harsh on me with those words.”]

Ignoring the latter part, Ram continued.

[Ram: “Well, if it is Roswaal-sama’s doing then you should cooperate, even if he turns you into real garbage, because that would actually be an improvement.”]

Subaru understood Ram was not going to stop.

[Beatrice: “Can you stop wasting time and find him already, I suppose? Betty has to return to the library you know.”]

[Subaru: “Right-right, so Ram, where is Roswaal anyway?”]

[Ram: “Consider yourself lucky that Roswaal-sama has completed all his work for the day, so you can go and meet with him right now. He will be in his office.”]

[Subaru: “Alright, got it, will you be coming too?”]

[Ram: “No, looking at your current situation, you will probably be useless until you return back to your normal self, although that form is not of any use either. So, Ram will have to attend to more chores today. But remember that you will have to work double the amount you usually do once you turn back normal.”]

Subaru didn’t expect such help from Ram.

[Subaru: “Okay, I’ll remember that, thanks for understanding my situation.”]

[Ram: “No problem, but if you want to return the gratitude to Ram, then at least request Roswaal- sama to turn you into a trash can later so that she can put garbage in you.”]

With this, she went downstairs.

.

.

Subaru turned towards Beatrice.

[Subaru: “Let’s go.”]

But Beatrice didn’t follow him, as Roswaal’s office was too far from that location.

[Beatrice: “Did you really expected Betty to walk such a large distance for no reason I suppose?”]

Saying that, she put her hand on the doorknob of the nearest door. Her hand glowed as she focused on it. Then she opened the door and entered inside followed by Subaru. They were inside Roswaal’s office room.

[Subaru: _She probably used her door crossing. I didn’t expect that it could be used in tha-_ ]

[???: "My Myyyyyyy, I didn’t expect you to come so early you knoooooooow”]

.

.

With this Subaru looked ahead to see a certain clown in front of him which looked bigger and scarier now, due to his relatively small size.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Roswaal's Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fine morning, Subaru wakes up just to find he is looking like a twelve year old. Confused at his state, Subaru tries to find out how this happened to him (Takes place between arc 2 and arc 3).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a fic is hard. Mohamedasmebas, HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO TYPE SO MUCH? HOW?!!!!! Anyways, the story progresses with it's comedic moments. I actually got a bit late in uploading because holidays and relatives and stuff... And now the trap of continuous work. Enjoy the chapter, more notes at the end.

.

.

[???: “What happened Puck? Is there any problem? I saw Rem talking to you for the first time in this mansion.”]

[Puck: “Ah Lia, you’re back. To be honest, I don’t know what was bothering her, but she said she was looking for some kid in the mansion, who looked like Subaru.”]

The young girl walked up to the little spirit after finishing her morning session. She had seen Puck talking to the maid, and it was surprising for her.

[Emilia: “A kid in the mansion who looks like Subaru…? But no one can enter the mansion without someone letting them in. Is he related to Subaru?”]

[Puck: “Well, I don’t know about that, but when I offered the maid my assistance in finding the boy, she said she would find him on her own. So, you don’t need to worry about him. He might be some random village kid that Subaru would have brought with him.”]

Emilia stood in her place and thought for a while.

[Emilia: _How could he enter inside? What if he is alone and scared from getting caught?_ ]

She looked at Puck with a smile.

[Emilia: “Thank you, Puck. You are soooo sweet, but I feel like I should help in case the boy might be lost and scared.”]

[Puck: “But….”]

The spirit saw a shining glimmer in Emilia’s eyes. This was not the first time he found her so excited; she always behaved this way when she was about to help someone and later gave an excuse for assisting the person. This was the reason he found the girl so sweet.

[Puck: “Huh, fine then, I guess there’s no helping it. I’ll assist you in finding the kid.”]

[Emilia: “Thank you, Puck. You are always soooo reliable.”]

With this, both of them started walking towards the mansion. The spirit and his contractor planned to begin their search from the ground floor and continue till they reach the top.

.

.

.

[Emilia: “By the way, have you seen Subaru today…?”]

.

.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

.

[Subaru: “Cut the crap already. I know that you are behind this.”]

The kid **(or boy inside a kid’s body, to be specific)** shouted at the clown.

[Roswaal: “Hmmmmmm, well yes, I admit that your condition is due to a small expeeeeeeriment of mine.”]

The clown glared down on the boy.

[Subaru: “What kind of experiment where you trying to do anyway, and when did you perform it on me? I don’t remember cooperating in any form.”]

[Roswaal: “Subaaaaaaru-kun, can’t you understand by the look of it? I was trying to create a reverse ageing medicine so that one can enjoy a longer liiiiiiife.”]

Roswaal turned towards the window.

[Subaru: “Huh, is this supposed to be a joke? Why in the world do you need to turn young for?”]

[Roswaal: “You won’t get it, youuuuuung man, there are specific goals in a person's life which might not be achievable in the span of a single lifetime. So, should he sit down and look at his dreams get shattered in front of his eeeeeeeeyes? I don’t know about others but I, Roswaal L. Mathers, am not someone who can give up on his dreams so easily. One muuuuuust strive with patience, tolerance, and courage. There might beeeeee obstacles in the path, and you need more time to overcome eeeeeeach of them. Failure is not an option.”]

Then he turned his head backwards and looked in Subaru’s eyes with a creepy smile.

[Roswaal: “After all, no one gets a second chance at life, you know.”]

Subaru looked at him in the eyes, sweat dripping from his neck.

[Subaru: *Gulp* _Now that was oddly specific_ ]

[Beatrice: “Are you done already I suppose. Betty can’t tolerate this clowns rubbishness anymore.”]

Roswaal brought back his fake clown-like smile.

[Roswaal: “Oh, my Betty, you make my heart bleeeeeed. Why don’t you give me a hug to help me tolerate this paaaaiiin?”]

[Beatrice: “In your dreams I suppose. Or not even there in fact.”]

[Subaru: “Hey, listen here, I don’t know why would you try such a weird experiment, but why did you choose me? What if something would have happened to me?”]

[Roswaal: “Oh noooooooo **(wait, is this a reference of some kind)** , I would never let anything happen to my precious staff, you know.”]

The clown smirked.

[Roswaal: “I looked up the procedure correctly and proceeded with the utmost care to ensure your safety.”]

Subaru retook a gulp. He felt uncomfortable but got the hitch that Roswaal knew how to reverse this.

[Subaru: “By the way, when did you do this to me? I mean, I don’t remember spending much time with you in the past few days. Did you cast a spell on me while I was asleep?”]

[Roswaal: “Oh, that! I just took someone’s help.”]

[Subaru: “Help? Whose… help.”]

[Roswaal: “Weeeeeeellllll-]

.

.

_The scene turns into a flashback, the time being yesterday's evening._

.

.

[???: “Roswaal sama, nee-sama said that you had summoned me. What can Rem help you with?”]

[Roswaal: “Oh Rem, my dear staff, today is the day when you will have to prove your allegiance to me.”]

[Rem: “Yes, Rem will do anything in her hand for Roswaal-sama’s sake. After all, it is all thanks to you that nee-sama can live so happily -” _And I was able to meet my dear Subaru-kun._ ]

[Roswaal: “Oh myyyyyy, you embarrass me. Weeeeeell, the task that I have for you is quite simple.”]

Roswaal turns to open his drawer and takes out a bottle with a crystal cover. It was filled with a pink coloured liquid from inside.

[Roswaal: “From what I know, isn’t it time for you, Ram and Subaru-kun to have your evening tea?”]

[Rem: “Yes, you are right. Does Rowaal-sama wishes for some too?’]

[Roswaal: “My myyyyyy, look how cheerful you have become recently. Is it due to the new member of our mansion?”]

Rem blushes but says nothing. Roswaal smirks.

[Roswaal: “Anyways, what I want you to do is taaaaake this medicine and put a few drops of it into Subaru-kuuuun’s tea.”]

[Rem: “Umm, I beg your pardon Roswaal-sama, but may I know what is this liquid?”]

[Roswaal: “Ah, this is a speeeeecial potion having the potential to turn someone younger. This miracle was possible only with the heeeeelllp of my dear Betty. Oh my, did I just tell you that she had helped meeeeeeee? She specifically mentioned not to tell anyone that she helped me prepare this pooootion.”]

Rem had a stern and confused look on her face.

[Roswaal: “Now listen here, what you have to do is to put a few drops of this pooootion in Subaru-kun’s tea. With my calculations, one drop will reduce his age by about one year, so about three drops should be fine fo-”]

[Rem: “Pardon me Roswaal-sama, but… may I know why are you doing this to Subaru-kun. What if he can never turn back to normal?”]

[Roswaal: “Ah, don’t worry about thaaaaat young girl, this is only a sample, so the effect will revert after 2-3 days. Nothing bad will happen to my new emploooooyee.”]

Rem thinks for a moment. She feels that even if it’s for only a few days, Subaru might not like this kind of treatment. He might hate her for betraying him.

With this thought, she lowers her head even more.

[Rem: “Once again, pardon me Roswaal-sama, but I am afraid I cannot do this without Subaru-kun’s permission. Since I was not able to carry out your orders, I am ready for any kind of punishment that you have planned for me.”]

Roswaal had a stern look on his face for a moment until his creepy smile crept back again.

[Roswaal: “Ah, it’s fine, my deeeear. If you cannot to do it, I will find something else to experiment on.”]

[Rem: “But Roswaal-sama-”]

[Roswaal: “I said you don’t need to wooooorry.”]

Rem feels ashamed of herself for not being able to help her master. But she can’t break Subaru’s trust. She turns around and starts walking towards the door.

.

.

Roswaal stares with a creepy smile.

.

.

As soon as Rem places her hand on the doorknob-

[Roswaal: “But I do wonder how Suuuubaru-kun looked like when he was young.”]

Rem stops in her place and starts thinking.

[Rem: _Young Subaru… kun._ ]

[Roswaal: “Just thinking about it makes my heeeeart melt. Oh, how I loooove kids, the epitome of cuteness.”]

[Rem: _Cute… Young Subaru… kun_.]

Rem stays in her place for a few more moments. Roswaal smirks again.

Finally, Rem turns around and approaches Roswaal; her face was red from blushing.

.

.

[Rem: “Roswaal… sama, are you sure the effect of the potion will revert on its own after a few days?”]

[Roswaal: “Yes, if I remember correctly, I diiiiiiid say that.”]

Rem takes a gulp.

[Rem: “Then I think that… there is no harm in experimenting just once. After all, Rem can do at least this much for Roswaal-sama.”]

Roswaal laughs internally.

[Roswaal: “Huh, are you sure you are not fooooorcing yourself?”]

[Rem: “Of course not, I understand that this is important for Roswaal-sama so I’ll put my feeling’s aside.”]

Saying that, she takes the potion from Roswaal’s hand and starts to walk towards the door again. Suddenly, she stops in her path and turns around once more, her head lowered and her face red.

[Rem: “Umm, Roswaal-sama, may I ask something.”]

[Roswaal: “Yes, go ahead.”]

[Rem: “Is it okay if… I add six drops instead of three?”]

[Roswaal: “Huh?”]

.

.

_Scene changes to present_

_._

_._

[Roswaal: “-And that’s what happened.”]

.

.

Beatrice face palmed hearing the ridiculous tale.

[Subaru: “Huh, now that I think about it, Rem was acting weird since morning. Hey Roswaal, you shouldn’t manipulate your staff like that, you know.”]

Subaru looked down at his small body again. He then looked at Beatrice, who showed him her tongue.

[Subaru: “So you mean that I will turn back normal in a few days?”]

[Roswaal: “Yeeeeees, now you tell me, can’t you do at least this much for me after I helped you by giving you a job aaaaaand saving you from the mabeasts.”]

[Subaru: _Ghk._ “Fine, I’ll accept it just this once. But look at all the trouble you caused me. How can I go in front of Emilia-tan like this? She already thinks I’m childish and this is just going to strengthen her belief further.”]

[Beatrice: “If you are done then Betty shall take her leave I suppose.”]

Beatrice opened the door and walked outside.

[Subaru: “Hey wait for me, and you Roswaal, stop using such tricks, or something bad might happen to me.”]

Saying that Subaru rushed behind Beatrice.

The door closed.

.

.

.

Roswaal kept staring at the door.

.

.

.

[Roswaal: “Ghhhh, hahahhaha HAHAHAHAHAHA.”]

He broke into a burst of maniacal laughter, so much that his eyes teared up. Finally, he wiped his tears and took his seat on the chair.

[Roswaal: “Huh, you amuse me Subaru-kun. ‘Something might happen to me’- talking as if you can’t change it when something wrong happens to you. You thought the man who sent Elsa was some rival of Emilia-sama, but it was me, Roswaal. **(Holy shit, I swear to god this reminds me of something)** ”]

Roswaal opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out an old-looking book. He hugged the book.

[Roswaal: “I have done what you have asked me. Now, the next me has to wait till the time for the Royal Selection meeting occurs.”]

Then he got up and took out a box. He opened the lid of the box and looked at the contents inside it. It was filled with similar bottles like the one he gave Rem last evening.

He took the box with him to the window…

.

.

And threw it out…

[Roswaal: “I have no use of you anymore.”]

The bottles shattered into small pieces.

.

.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

.

[???: “Nee-sama, have you seen a child running around.”]

[Ram: “Huh, Rem, are you talking about Barusu.”]

Running around while searching for Subaru, Rem encountered her elder sister.

[Rem: “You already figured out it was Subaru-kun! As expected of Nee-sama.”]

Ram had a smug look on her face.

[Ram: “HAH.”]

[Rem: “How did you find out it was him?”]

The smugness changed to disappointment

[Ram: “Rem, what kind of a question is that? Is it that hard to identify? You see, trash always looks like trash; it doesn’t matter what you mould it into.”]

Rem sweated.

[Rem: “Ah ha ha, Nee-sama is funny as always. So, where did he go?”]

[Ram: “When Ram found him roaming with Beatrice-sama, he said he was going to meet Roswaal-sama to know who made him a child. He was looking quite angry.”]

Rem starts to sweat even more.

[Rem: _Oh no, looks like the truth is out already, I will have to hurry._ ]

[Ram: “Oh, Ram just remembered something. Wait here, Rem.”]

Ram went inside the near storeroom while Rem stood there. She was getting tensed.

[Rem: _I don’t have much time; I will have to go right now._ ]

She turned towards the room in which Ram went and lowered her head as if apologizing to her. Then she rushed towards Roswaal’s office.

.

.

.

Sometime later Ram came out of the room with something.

[Ram: “Here Rem, take this leash with you. If you find Barusu then tie him up- huh.”]

But Rem was already gone.

.

.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

.

[???: “What in the world happened to you Subaru?”]

[Subaru: “You see Puck, the best way to describe this will be – It’s complicated.”]

As soon as Subaru and Beatrice came out of the room, they had seen the little cat spirit floating in front of them.

[Beatrice: “BUBBY!!! Where were you I suppose.”]

[Puck: “Hey Betty, what is going on? What are you and Subaru doing together? And more importantly-”]

He turns towards Subaru.

[Puck: “-How in the world did this happen?”]

[Beatrice: “Ehh-” _What should I say_?]

[Subaru: “You see Puck, what happened was-”]

[???: “Puck?”]

Subaru looked behind Puck. What he saw in front of him was a sight, a sight he yearned for every day. The silver-haired half-elf, with her eyes fixed at his, was approaching them. For a second, Subaru lost all track of time. He felt as if he was drowning in those pools of lavender of what she called her eyes. But suddenly he realized something.

[Subaru: _Oh no, this is bad, I don’t want her to see me like this. What do I do?_ ]

He turned towards Puck.

[Subaru (Whispering): “Puck, please don’t let her know who I am.”]

Puck gave a confused look.

Emilia came towards Subaru and bent down a bit.

[Emilia: “Who are you, little boy?”]

Subaru wanted to cry. Emilia calling him a little boy was the last thing he wanted to hear. He looked towards Beatrice.

Emilia followed his eyes and looked towards the blonde spirit as well.

[Beatrice: “WHY ARE YOU STARING AT BETTY I SUPPOSE? I don’t know anything, ask Bubby in fact.”]

Beatrice looked at Puck. Following her eyes, Emilia and Subaru looked at Puck. Subaru was looking at the confused and sweating Puck with pleading eyes.

[Puck: “Umm heeeee, ha ha, uh, he is -”]

Puck looked at Subaru. Subaru shook his head.

[Puck: “He is, um-”]

[Puck: “Uh, wait who were you again.”]

Subaru fell back on the floor. Trusting Puck was a mistake.

Emilia pouted.

[Emilia: “Uhhh, are you all playing a prank on me.”]

She looked at Subaru again and gave him a sweet smile.

[Emilia: “Who are you?”]

[Subaru: “I-I am…”]

.

.

[???: He is from the village!!!!]

All of them looked behind to see a maid with azure blue hair standing at the farthest corner of the corridor. Rem, the head maid of Roswaal’s mansion, was here to the rescue.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic might have anywhere between 5-8 chapters depending upon the length of the upcoming chapters (They will be probably a bit longer, I just sped though this one). How was the chapter, please let me know in the comments. I'll be putting this up later today at fanfiction.net too.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn, writing a fanfic is hard. Well, that was it. I know, it's just the beginning. Next chapter will come around 7th Jan. Also, I had planned to post this on reddit, but I am undergoing a ban, due to wrong use of flair (sobs since I wont be able to participate in the discussion of ep1 of cour 2). So I'll write the second chapter. Please write down how  
> it felt in the comments, and (Breathes in)- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
